


The new kid

by pineaple



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, Football, M/M, Romance, Spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineaple/pseuds/pineaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new kid at FCB and Neymar doen't like him that much... until they get to know each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new kid

**Author's Note:**

> So umm, HI! This is like my first time uploading something completely written by me here, so I hope you like it, and sorry if there's any mistake, english it's not even my first lenguage. Have a nice week :)

Everyone is celebrating, they had won, Neymar was the only one sitting all alone next to his locker with his arms resting on his knees, the bitter expression wouldn't go, and it only turned worse when Munir approached him, sitting by his side and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

''Hey c'mon party with us'' 

''No.'' he slapped away his hand making Munir fell bad about what happened. 

''Ney, I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to replace you in the second stanza'' 

''Don't call me Ney, never again in your life, you got that?'' Neymar looked at the young boy with rage in his eyes. He had not only stole his place, but he had scored the goal that led them to the victory. Munir stood up, seeing there was no way to make Neymar understand that it wasn't his intention to replace him; mixed emotions kicked in, he felt guilty, happy, sad and, mad at Neymar for being mad. Why can't he just enjoy the sweet victory? 

''He's really trying to get on with you, y'know?'' Iniesta's voice said. 

''I don't care, besides I don't want to get on with him'' Neymar changed his jersey for a simple white v-neck shirt. 

''Do you remember how hard you tried to get on with all of us when you arrived? I remember you were just this lost kid that had never known the Football life outside Brazil, you had nothing and in a desperate attempt to fit in you would do almost anything, then you found your place. This kid is going through the same you did, give him a chance, don't be such a dick Neymar'' 

Saying that he left, maybe he was right, maybe he just wanted the kid to go through a rough time like he had. Everyone was chatting normally by now, Munir was changing fast, he seemed eager to leave. Neymar slammed his locker door shut and walked up to him. 

''Looks you've got plans'' 

''Just want to get home'' 

''You're having dinner with me tonight kid, I'll pick you up at 9.'' 

Munir looked at Neymar leave the locker room with a confused look, his sudden change of mind let him thinking about him, and how he was a mystery. Munir knew almost nothing from Neymar, and by now he was determined to know him, and to know him well. 

\-------------- 

Neymar tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the music waiting for Munir to get out of his house.  
15 minutes. 

How long did it took him to get out of a fucking house? 

He dialed his number again waiting for him to pick up. Nothing. Just when he was about to call again the other door swung open to reveal Munir, dressed casual but a bit formal.  
''Hi, sorry for make you wait mate, I had trouble looking for my phone'' 

''it's alright, I guess they won't mind that we don't arrive on time for our reservation'' 

''Sorry, where are we going?'' 

''To a calm place'' 

The atmosphere was rather awkward, none of them had some things in common but they didn't know, Munir tried hard several times to transform his thoughts into words but he couldn't. All he could do was stare at Neymar, admiring his factions and his perfect build arms. 

Neymar looked at Munir with a funny look, he was humming along to a Brazilian song on the radio, He turned up the volume to sing along himself. 

''Didn't know you liked Brazilian music, I'm starting to like you kid'' Munir couldn't do anything but to smile at his comment, finally he was getting to Neymar. 

''Nossa, nossa, asim você me mata ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego'' He could hear Neymar singing in a perfect accent as he blushed at the meaning of the song lyrics. He wasn't like that but with Neymar he felt different. 

''I performed this song live with Michel'' 

''I didn't know that, sounds really cool, I'd totally do that'' 

''One of the best moments of my life, if I wasn’t a football player I will be trying to get some recognition in the music industry, but I lack of talent for it'' 

''I don't know what I would be doing, I think finishing my studies like a normal kid, thinking about university'' 

''Sometimes it's better if you don't think about what you would be doing, I'd still be in Brazil y'know, and knowing that kills me, I miss my place a lot'' 

Munir didn't know the feeling, but somehow understood him. He squeezed Neymar's shoulder to comfort him. His heart fastened at the touch of one of Ney's hands on top of his own. 

The rest of the drive was quiet with a few comments about the music or the weather or the upcoming game. 

\------------ 

''Fancy'' Munir looked around the place, impressed at Neymar's selection. 

''Yeah, but the best it that is really private, no one will bother us'' 

''good night, I'll leave you the menu and come back in a few minutes'' the lady smiled at them and Munir followed her with his eyes until she disappeared.  
''You think she's hot? If I wear you, I would definitely go after her'' 

''Not my type, but she's pretty'' Munir took a sip from his cup full of water, thinking carefully of his net question. 

''How was it when you started playing at barça?''The question took Neymar for surprise, he was sure not expecting this. 

''Hard'' 

''Why?'' 

''Because it was hard'' 

''Tell me about it'' 

''No'' 

''C'mon, how was your first game?' 

''Great, now drop the subject kid'' 

''why?'' 

''Because I said so'' 

'''Don't tell me that, you're not my father'' 

''But I'm older, so just shut the fuck up'' By this moment Neymar had put down the menu and felt his blood boiling because of Munir words.  
''No need to be rude'' 

''Look kid, we're here only because Iniesta convince me of giving you a chance, but if you don't drop the subject then I'm afraid you'll have to get back to your house on your own''  
''What did he told you?'' 

''Doesn't matter, he just made me change my mind a little, don't get used to it'' 

Silence filled the table as the waitress came back waiting to hear what they wanted but they were so immerse in their own thoughts about each other that they didn't notice her until she coughed. 

''Sorry lady, we'd like the special of the night with your best wine'' Neymar smiled at her and waved her off, so he could get all his attention back to Munir. 

''When I entered barça it was the most difficult time of my life, I wasn't sure of how to act so I was really rude with everyone at first, until I realized I wanted to fit in, to make friends, to make my time in Spain worthy living. It took me a long time to get everyone to like me, I tried too hard sometimes, and no one would appreciate it'' 

''Seems horrible'' 

''It was'' 

''Kinda feel the same when it comes to you'' 

''Sorry kiddo, sometimes I just judge people wrong'' 

Their foots touched underneath the table and Neymar grabbed his hand in an apologetically way. 

The food arrived and the conversation just went better and better.It felt like they knew each other for a long time. 

''You know, I absolutely love that film'' 

''I know it's great'' 

Another bottle of wine was empty and they were laughing slightly at everything they said. Dizziness kicking in. 

''So tell me, you have a son right?'' Munir emptied his glass and soon as Ney saw it he filed it with some more red liquid. 

''Yeah, he's lovely'' 

''Does he lives with you here?'' 

''No, he's in Brazil, with his mother'' Neymar filled his own cup again. 

''Why are you no longer with her?'' 

''Well, we had our differences, plus we were really young'' 

More cups were filled with the conversation. 

'''I think it's time to go kiddo, It's getting late for you'' 

Munir didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay to keep on hearing Neymar stories from when he was in Brazil and to know more about him. He wanted to keep on looking at his arm tattoos, looking at his jaw line and the way his hair fell on his forehead. His smile whenever he said something funny had enchanted Munir to the point where he wanted to be within his clutch for the longest time. 

''We're going to stop at my place first, I want to change my shirt before I go to the bar''  
''The bar?'' 

''Yeah some friends invited me, I'd tell you to come along but you're too young.'' 

\--------- 

The ride seemed longer than it was before, An unknown view displayed itself in front of Munir making him wonder if he would ever had another chance to spend some time like this with Neymar. 

They reached a private property's gate, got out of the car and enter the house. Munir was shocked, everything was in it's place, clean. Neymar gestured with his hand for him to follow him and he did as he was told. 

Munir entered his bedroom, he felt so out of place, as if he was entering a private place, somewhere very few had been. Neymar took his shirt off throwing it to the bed and searching for a new one. 

''Does this look ok to you?'' This words let Munir speechless, the red fabric Neymar was now wearing fitted him perfectly, making his green eyes stand out. 

''Did I took your breath away?'' Neymar laughed to himself. ''Guess it fits me too good'' He removed his shirt again and looked at Munir, walking over to him. 

''Do I make you nervous like this?'' No words left Munir's mouth, his breathing fasten, fingers shaking when he felt Neymar's hot breath in his ear. ''Relax, I don't bite... hard'' 

Neymar's hands cupped his face and their foreheads were pressed against each other, sending goosebumps to Munir's body. He was anxious, desperately wanting Neymar to pressed his lips onto him, to feel his hands on his body. Slowly, Neymar moved closer to him, unsure of his movements, making their noses touch slightly. '' I go all the way or I don't go at all... you won't stop me, right kiddo?'' His fingers were now pulling Munir's shirt collar bringing him closer to him. 

''I- I won't'' 

Not wanting to wait another second Munir smashed their lips together getting a smile from Neymar. He felt his tongue licking on his lower lip asking for an entrance, which he granted, making it turn into one of those kisses were teeth collide and tongues tangle. Neymar moved to Munir's neck leaving a path of wet kissed until he found his sweet spot, causing Munir to let out a small moan. his hands where on Munir's waist under the fabric of his shirt traicing small circles with his fingers while Munir's was messing up Neymar's hair. He suddendly stopped, making Munir groan but making him smile when he realized he was taking his shirt off. 

Their lips met once again, this time more roughly, wanting more and more from the other. Neymar unbottoned Munir's pants and went down the fabric with both his hands grabbing his ass and sticking a finger in, and then two, pushing slowly. By now Munir was moaning in pure pleasure and pushing against them for more as Neymar smiled and, as he did that Munir's hands were going up and down Neymar's back until he removed his fingers making Munir groan. He undressed himself and Munir did the same. 

Neymar lifted him to his lap, kissing his neck and chest and then kissing him again slowly. Their tongues and bodies moved in a perfect sync . Munir pushed Neymar to the bed, getting on his knees and positioning himself between his legs. He kissed his navel slowly going down until he reached the base of his dick. He grabbed it with a hand and started to move it up and down the whole length of it while his other hand grabbed Neymar's waist to steady him. To Ney's surprise, Munir started licking the head and introduced it in his mouth making a 'pop' sound. His mouth was in an o-shape tightening itself around Neymar's cock making him moan his name over and over again. He continued to bob his head on the length of his cock until Neymar stopped him. 

''Lay on the bed, now'' He obeyed him and let Neymar on top of him wrapping his legs on his waist while his hands traveled to his ass to grab it hungrily. They kissed for the longest of the times forgetting the world around them until Neymar broke the kiss turning Munir around putting a hand on his back to keep him down and, caressing his but cheek with the other and then gave it a slap. He took his dick and introduced it slowly into Munir's hole making him moan his name. 

''You like that kiddo?'' 

He didn't answer anything in particular, he just moaned and moved his hip to get more of Neymar. 

''Beg for me to go harder'' Neymar slapped him in the ass making him shout his name. 

''Please... oh fu-'' He didn't even finished when Neymar introduced his whole length into him . The moans were coming from both his mouth now and the only sound hearable apart from that was the thumb of skin against skin. Neymar entered the climax, saying 'Munir' between moans and groans. He took out his cock and let the white liquid stain the kid's ass. He turned him around and saw his eyes still full of lust, kissing him again without thinking. Tongues were so tangled it felt like it was only one with two mouths. 

\--------- 

They laid hand in hand, one in each side of the bed, looking at the ceiling. 

''I think I like you kiddo'' 

''Thanks, means a lot Neymar'' 

''You can now call me Ney'' They looked at each other smiling, knowing there was something about to begging there.


End file.
